Secret's Lake
by Rienegu-san
Summary: Tamaki organiza un viaje a uno de sus clubs, ocurre un incidente. Empiezan a actuar extraño, un Honey rebelde. Reviews.


**Disclaimer**: Ouran High School Host Club no es mío y nunca lo será.

Esta idea salió de una conversación con una amiga. owo

* * *

**1. De viaje**

Un lindo feriado veraniego. Los días de exámenes ya estaban llegando a su fin y Tamaki se interesó en la idea de invitar a todos los host a uno de sus clubs privados para pasar un tiempo de diversión juntos, donde más de 300 empleadas les ayudarían en lo que necesitasen y que siempre estarían a disposición suya. Porque todos, o la mayoría de los estudiantes de Ouran tenían algún símbolo o marca que los diferenciaba de los demás, ya sea un isla, una playa , carros deportivos , entre otras cosas de distinción.

Con esta idea en mente, el fundador del Host Club se adentró en la sala de música muy emocionado. Cuando entró, la ambientación había cambiado nuevamente, el lugar estaba decorado con extrañas torres simbolizando el Olimpo, y todos los Host estaban increíblemente vestidos como dioses griegos con sus resplandecientes túnicas blancas y un par de sandalias plateadas, todo a cargo de la mamá de los Hitachiin, atendiendo a sus amadas clientas. Tamaki estaba algo apurado por lo que no se fijo mucho en ello , dio un rápido saludo a toda la clientela y los reunió en una parte alejada dentro aquel salón.

- Les tengo algo muy importante que decir! Vengan

- Espero que no sea otra de tus tontas ideas , Tono.

-Como ya saben, pronto entraremos a nuestras vacaciones y… Están invitados al club de los Suou el día de mañana, sábado.

-Sii! Verdad, qué habrá pasteles no , Tama-chan? – dijo un Honey ilusionado que era cargado en los hombros de Mori mientras este hacía un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Bueno, dentro de mis planes no hay nada programado para mañana, si los demás quieren no me opongo.

-Claro! –en modo sarcástico-… No será una de tus ideas para mandanos a volar a otro país mientras te aprovechas de Haruhi –dijo indignado Hikaru- Obligándole a ir a lugares aburridos y a tocar el piano para tu satisfacción propia.

- No lo pensé de ti, Tono. – exclamó Kaoru.

Hikaru y Kaoru rodearon con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de la castaña, abrazándola para no permitir que Tamaki la alcanzara. Haruhi se quedó en silencio.

- Claro que sí Honey. – dijo Tamaki- Y no , no es eso! Alejen sus manos de ella! Yo solo quiero divertirme con todos ustedes… Solo queda tu opinión , Haruhi.

- Claro, por mi no hay problema.

-Entonces, mañana nos encontramos aquí, y Kyouya nos llevará, él ya conoce el lugar.

- Espera… cuando dije..? Olvídalo, no se preocupen de eso yo me encargo.

-Gracias por las molestias, Kyouya – dijo Haruhi.

Terminada la reunión, los Host se dispersaron, cada uno volvió a sus tareas habituales para seguir atendiendo (admirando) la hermosura de la clientela que no dejaba de llegar y llegar, como siempre los Host estaban hermosos y ese día no era la excepción, la clave de su éxito.

Cuando las clientas ya se estaban yendo y estaban a punto de cerrar, algunos Host, entre ellos los gemelos y Haruhi, se fueron despidiendo de los demás, quedando solo Tamaki quien estaba que "saltaba" de un lugar a otro limpiando el lugar, Honey y Mori que también estaban a cargo de la limpieza, y Kyoya que tenía que hacer el inventario y las cuentas de ese día, a felicidad suya.

-Sabías que en el club hay dos lagos? Habrá más diversión!

-Más diversión , traeré a Usa-chan!

-Hasta donde tú me contaste y pude ver, sólo había uno y era artificial.

-Si, pero… han descubierto otro , y este si es natural! ¡Imagínate!

-Que yo sepa no es tan fácil como parece, pero me alegro. Aquí hay algo raro definitivamente.

Un ¡Auch! resonó en el lugar, venía de Honey. El pequeño rubio estaba tirado en el piso, revolcándose por el dolor en su cabeza.

-¡Me duele!

-¿Estás seguro que no comiste muchos dulces? – dijo Mori.

-¡No, Takashi no hice eso. ¡Tama-chan, Kyo-chan créanme, y sí me la lavé los dientes!

-¡Ah! ¿Qué hago? – Tamaki corría en círculos.

-¿Llamó a la ambulancia? – dijo Kyouya.

-No, yo lo llevaré a su casa, me encargaré de él. – dijo Mori.

Takashi se llevó a Honey en sus brazos saliendo a grandes pasos del lugar.

En la puerta de entrada cada uno iba tomar un rumbo diferente, y los gemelos iban a entrar en su coche privado donde su chofer los esperaba con prisa, Hikaru sonrió y le dijo a Haruhi:

-¡Asegúrate de venir con traje anti-balas, que seguro que Tono se va a meter en problemas! – exclamó burlón, dejando a Haruhi sin comprender ni una palabra.

-¡Si me pasa algo, los tengo a ustedes!

La respuesta de la Host provocó que las mejillas de Hikaru se encendieran , con un rubor suave pero notorio. No, en este momento no…

Kaoru sintió rápidamente el ambiente tenso, su hermano sonrojado y una Haruhi que no comprendía nada, y trato de cortar la conversación.

-Hehe… hasta mañana, Haruhi!

-Adiós – dijo Hikaru

-¡Hasta mañana!

Los gemelos entraron al carro. Desde su asiento, Hikaru seguía a Haruhi con la vista. Cuando su figura desapareció de esa avenida, el mayor cambió su posición, acercándose más a su hermano y se puso a conversar con él.

-Estás actuando extraño, Kaoru.

-¿Yo? – sonrió- ¿No serás tú? Deberías decirle a Haruhi que tú …

- No, volverle a decirle lo mismo, me deprimiría más… Pero, no te preocupes si quiero ir al paseo ¿y tú?

-Yo…

Kaoru sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y se abalanzó al cuerpo de su hermano. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía miedo en ese momento. Un sentimiento de soledad, un sentimiento terrible que invade su ser.

Estas solo, como siempre. Cansado, como es tu costumbre.

-Kaoru , estás bien?- Hikaru estaba preocupado. Ese no era su temperamento, nunca se mostraba tan... indefenso, siempre era él el que prefería convertir las cosas en amenas y sacar del apuro a alguien, no mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones a veces. Nunca quería causar preocupaciones, pero ahora estaba mostrándose como era. Lo abrazó automáticamente, quería alejarlo de ese dolor.

- No puedo… ese lugar… tiene algo raro, me da mala espina.

-¿Sólo es eso? Si de eso se trata, les diré a los demás que no iremos. Listo.

-No, te lo vas a perder, mejor anda tú. Yo me puedo quedar en la casa.

- ¡No! Que podría hacer sin ti, Kaoru… ¡Nos vamos los dos, ahí queda!

Terminó la conversación. El mayor se había enfadado, otra vez la actitud de siempre, de sacrificio, no importa lo que pase, siempre se sacrificaría por él, quedándose con la peor parte. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Una vez que su madre les preguntó sobre su futura herencia, él osó responder sin su consentimiento, "mi parte se la daré a Hikaru, no importa, yo viviré solo de mis ganancias." ¿Acaso pensó en lo que él realmente quería, en que, como es justo, se repartirían la mitad? No, eso era inconcebible para él. Es delito la cosa.

Kaoru se deshizo del abrazo, y se arrinconó en el otro lado del auto, había visto la expresión de su hermano y no quería molestarlo. No más molestias por hoy.

Hikaru se quedó pensando bastante en aquello, y llegó a comprenderlo al fin. Eso era lo que él quería, por más que le doliera, eso quería. Demonios. Sin embargo, aún no entendía el porqué de esa melancólica y asustada mirada que puso al hablar sobre el paseo. Estaba asustado, y no se molestaría con él por eso, era el ser más querido que tenía, y nadie lo reemplazaría. No, nadie lo haría.

-Lo siento, Kaoru…

- ¿De qué te disculpas? – el menor mostró una sonrisa fingida.

-No debí haberte dicho eso, no estoy molesto contigo.

-Yo también me disculpo, actué un poco caprichoso.

-Las acepto – dijeron al unísono.

Volvieron a abrazarse. Un abrazo que hubiera durado años, si no hubiera sido por el chofer que les indicaba que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Los gemelos ya reconciliados bajaron del coche, y se dirigieron al interior de la mansión, la casa de los Hitachiin, en espera de las pocas empleadas fieles que les quedaban los saludaran, remplazando el lugar de su madre, que siempre estaba ocupada con algún trabajo.

-La traidora tampoco vino temprano hoy.

-¿Nuestra madre? No la llames así, Hikaru.

-Pero eso es lo que es, ¿alguna vez se puso de nuestro lado? ¿o nos ayudo en alguna situación difícil?

-Vamos, es por su trabajo…

-Su trabajo no tiene nada que ver.

-Bueno ya, no peleemos. Vámonos a la sala de los videojuegos.

Kaoru apretó la mano del mayor , en señal de paz, provocando que Hikaru le respondiera con un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a su hermano cuando no habiendo nadie más que les diera ese tipo de amor, tan necesario para ellos, llegaron a recurrir el uno al otro para consolarse en los peores momentos.

Los gemelos se dirigieron al lugar de las consolas. Empezaron jugando Megaman cuando luego de media hora, recibieron la llamado de Tamaki. Contestó Hikaru.

-¡Tono!¿ Qué trae tu llamada?

-¿Están bien, cierto? Es que Honey se sentía mal puede que le cayeran mal los postres

-¿Qué?¿ Estaba mal?

-Sí , pero ahora está mejor. Hace un momento Mori me llamó y me dijo que solo era jaqueca.

-Que bueno, bueno adiós.

-Esperen, ¡qué …!

El mayor cortó, y le llegó a contar todo a Kaoru. Luego de esa gran velada con los videojuegos, los gemelos se dispusieron a ir al comedor principal donde les esperaban las grandes exquisiteces de siempre, y luego de terminar la cena, se dirigieron a su dormitorio.

Ya dentro del cuarto, los dos se pusieron sus pijamas y se echaron en sus respectivas camas, pues luego de la única "verdadera" pelea que tuvieron, habían acordado camas particulares y nadie se había retractado… aún. Había una pregunta rondando desde hace rato en la mente de Hikaru.

-Mañana nos espera un gran día… Kaoru, ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? – mintió.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Confío en ti.

Y una ventisca de aire frío recorrió la espalda de Kaoru. La agonía había vuelto.

* * *

Si , se que está algo pequeño

Pero prometo que el segundo cap será más interesante.

Dejen reviews ;D

* * *

¿Dónde estás? Gusto en conocerte.


End file.
